<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arbeiten by Sindarina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632889">Arbeiten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina'>Sindarina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnificent Seven (1960)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cleaning, Drabble, Friendship/Love, Horseback Riding, Isolation, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:56:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn man reitet, muss man auch das Sattelzeug reinigen. Früher. Und heute ... (Chris' POV)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Adams/Vin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arbeiten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/gifts">mcicioni</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Diese Woche hatte ich meine erste Reitstunde, und so lag das Thema Sattelzeug wohl einfach nahe ;) Ein neuer Früher/heute-Vergleich. Hoffe, er gefällt euch.<br/>Ein Geschenk für die liebe mcicioni, für jetzt ungefähr ein Jahr wechselseitiger Inspiration und Austausch aller Art zu diesem Film und zum Schreiben :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich noch habe. Aber mein Sattelzeug war teuer, soll nicht reißen. Daher gehört es gepflegt. Matsch und Wasser abwischen, mehrmals im Jahr alles reinigen. Immer ein langes Prozedere, aber es muss sein. Eine Aufgabe unter anderen.</em> </p><p>Ich reite nun seltener. Wir bleiben meist in der Stadt. Trotzdem … Ich nehme Sattel und Trense auseinander, reinige sie. Nach dem Abtrocknen folgt das Lederöl.</p><p>Ich blicke nicht auf, als mein Freund hinter mich tritt. </p><p>„Sieht gut aus.“ </p><p>Er küsst mich auf den Nacken, dass es mich durchschauert – und geht. Beim Weiterarbeiten lächle ich. Warte nur, wenn ich fertig bin …</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>